


Modales

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry Greg Lestrade, Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Awesome Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Protective Greg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Sherlock y John intentan allanar la casa de Mycroft. Otra vez. A Greg no le gusta.





	Modales

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Sherlock ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Oculto tras las cortinas, observó a los dos hombres alejarse de la casa mientras intentaba contener la ira. Hacía apenas una hora que había vuelto del trabajo y sus intenciones de irse a la cama habían desaparecido. Al menos no habían despertado a su compañero. Dios sabía que el hombre necesitaba el descanso.  
Si, pensó con una sonrisa torcida, iba a tener una conversación con esos dos. Suspirando, envió un mensaje de texto a la mujer qué, estaba seguro, ya se habría levantado.

John Watson respiró aliviado cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a Baker Street. Estaba bastante seguro de que la brusquedad del conductor tenía poco que ver con el tráfico, escaso a esas horas del amanecer, y mucho con los juramentos, maldiciones e insultos del malhumorado detective que resoplaba a su lado, frustrado tras su misión fallida.  
\- ¡No fue un robo que salió mal ! ¡Fue ella! ¡lo sé! ¡Y él lo sabe! ¡Y él sabe que yo lo sé! ¡Y voy a demostrar que la está encubriendo! No sé por qué lo hace, pero lo hace.  
Y, tras esto, se habían lanzado a correr en la noche. No habían logrado acceder a su objetivo, y ahora estaban agotados, congelados y frustrados.  
Suspirando resignadamente, el médico pagó la cuenta mientras suplicaba a toda deidad conocida que la indignación de su compañero no lo incitará a dar un concierto de violín que lo privara de su anhelado sueño.  
Casi chocó con Sherlock, que se había detenido bruscamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo. La visión del sedán negro aparcado le quitó la esperanza de un rápido reencuentro con la almohada. Murmurando maldiciones se acercaron al coche, pero cuando la puerta se abrió no fue la alta figura de Mycroft Holmes la que fijó la mirada en ellos.  
– ¡Feliz día! ¿Una noche movida?- Preguntó, con pretendida inocencia, un sonriente Gregory Lestrade  
– Déjate de tonterías, Lestrade.¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te manda mi hermano ha hacer el trabajo sucio? ¿Dónde está, sigue durmiendo en el coche, el oso perezoso?  
– No, Sherlock, tu hermano no está aquí. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. Salí ha pasear y me preguntaba cómo habría ido tu excursión nocturna. Deberíais dejar de irrumpir en casas ajenas...  
– ¡Es por un caso! ¡Y no tendría que hacerlo si tu hicieras tu trabajo e investigarás un poco!  
– ¡No hay caso, Sherlock! Por enésima vez, no hay caso.  
– Lord Sterling fue asesinado por alguien cercano. Su hijastra lo hizo. ¡Y Mycroft lo está encubriendo!  
– ¿Y tienes alguna prueba?  
– ¡Eso es lo que estábamos buscando! Ella estuvo en su casa... Pero mi maldito hermano sabe cubrir sus huellas... Está todo muy claro. La chica lo mató, lo sé. Las heridas las provocó alguien de su altura, y ella tiene marcas de..  
– No es eso lo que dijo la autopsia de Molly – cortó el detective.  
– ¡La autopsia está falsificada!- Sherlock bufó ante la ceja alzada de Greg, que lo miraba entre cansado y divertido - No sería la primera vez que falsifica una autopsia! - Decidió pasar por alto el sarcástico “¿En serio?” del hombre - Mi hermano debió obligarla a ...  
– Nadie obliga a Molly Hooper a hacer nada que no quiera. Deberías saberlo. Molly nunca haría nada si no tuviera motivos para hacerlo...Te abofetearía si te oyera. Otra vez. – añadió con una breve carcajada.  
– ¿No debería al menos Scotland Yard investigarlo? - John se vio obligado a salir en defensa de su amigo.- Si Sherlock dice que ella lo mató es que lo hizo . Nunca se equivoca, y lo sabes. Tu trabajo es proteger a los ciudadanos y obligarlos a cumplir las leyes, no ayudar a los criminales del gobierno.  
– ¿Ahora Mycroft también es un criminal? Primero Molly y ahora Mycroft…. ¿Debería detener a la Sra. Hudson también? - Greg fijó su mirada en el doctor, su tono era irónico y la pequeña sonrisa no cubría del todo su molestia.   
– Encubrir un asesinato es un delito, creo recordar...  
\- ¿Hay gente qué se dedica a encubrir asesinos? ¿De verdad? ¿Hay personas que han cometido asesinatos y pasean libremente por ahí? - Greg fingió estar horrorizado, mientras bajaba la voz, con una mueca irónica su mirada fue de Sherlock a John y de vuelta otra vez - Eso es terrible. Tienes razón, soy un detective horrible. Tal vez debería reabrir algunos casos... A Donovan le encantaría eso... ¿Qué te parece, Sherlock?- El moreno tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada ante la amenaza implícita mientras la mandíbula de John se abría - Esto no es un juego, Sherlock. Tu hermano te ha dicho que no te involucres y eso es precisamente lo que vas a hacer. Mycroft nunca hace nada sin motivos - La voz baja y glacial de Greg mandó escalofríos al detective, que aún no estaba dispuesto a soltar la presa.  
– ¿Motivos que nunca puede compartir con nadie?   
– No, motivos que no puede compartir contigo por qué nunca te molestas en escuchar. ¿Le has preguntado siquiera? No, simplemente querías entrar allí esta noche y sacar por la fuerza lo que no tienes por qué saber. Para ti, todo es un gran rompecabezas que hay que resolver, ya se trate de un crimen o de la vida privada de la gente. Da igual si se trata de atrapar a un delincuente o desvelar los miedos o fracasos de los demás. ¡Ni siquiera te importa! Solo quieres hurgar bajo la superficie, exponerlo todo y demostrar que eres el más listo, da igual el daño que puedas causar. Pero no todo es blanco o negro. No os corresponde juzgar. Sobretodo cuando vuestra vara de medir es tan complaciente con vosotros mismos y tan alta para los demás. - La sonrisa había desaparecido y los dos más jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio ante la voz frustrada y la expresión sería del hombre.- Esto se acaba aquí, no más investigaciones paralelas, y desde luego no más intrusiones en casas ajenas, ¿está claro?  
– ¡Iba a usar la llave, pero ha cambiado la cerradura!- añadió Sherlock, cómo si eso fuese una grave afrenta que lo explicará todo.   
– ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! Ahora, dime si te ha quedado claro lo que acabo de decir- El detective asintió brevemente con la cabeza- Bien, me alegra que estemos entendiéndonos- la sonrisa volvió a aparecer, cómo si la tensión de los últimos minutos no hubiera existido- ahora, si vas a dejar de ser un idiota con todo esto, me voy a casa a desayunar. Hablare con Mycroft. Si está de acuerdo en hablar contigo, te llamaré. Veremos si Mycroft quiere o no contaros de qué va esto. Tal vez lo haga, o tal vez no. Y tú respetaras eso. Y ,desde luego si decide contároslo, os contará hasta dónde él quiera. Así que vístete con tus mejores modales. Y llamad a la puerta esta vez, para variar. Será una experiencia novedosa para vosotros tocar el timbre en vez romper la seguridad. Pero estoy seguro de que podréis hacerlo. No me gusta que entren en mi casa sin permiso.  
Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron, mientras un muy confuso John respondía  
– ¿De qué estás hablando, Greg? Nunca hemos irrumpido en tu casa. Nunca he estado allí. Ni siquiera sé dónde vives!  
– Oh, no, no lo sabes. Pero si, lo has hecho. Dos veces. La primera vez trajiste un payaso, ¿recuerdas? Tuvisteis tanta suerte de que yo no estuviera allí...- Greg intentó no reírse mientras la mandíbula de John caía por segunda vez  
– Pero...nosotros... Mycroft...¿tu?  
– Si, eso, John, animo, llegarás hasta ahí, pero si te cuesta mucho Sherlock puede deducirlo para ti. ¿Verdad, Sherlock?  
– ¿Mycroft y tú...? ¿Cómo?¿Cuando? Yo no…  
– No, claro que no tenias ni idea. Por que, como he dicho, no preguntas. Nada te importa más allá de tus rompecabezas. Bien, os veré en un par de horas. Recordad: Timbre, respeto, modales. Y ni una palabra de esto. Ni una entrada de blog.- añadió mientras abría la puerta del sedán  
– ¿Y qué harás si no quiero guardar los secretos del Gobierno? ¿Me detendrás?- desafió John  
– Oh, no - sonrió inocentemente abriendo más la puerta- ella lo hará.  
Desde el interior del coche, levantando la cabeza del teléfono, Anthea les sonrió ladeando la cabeza. Sin más, Gregory subió y el coche se alejó, dejando a un muy aturdido médico y a un muy pensativo detective consultor en la acera.  
– Sherlock, ¿Mycroft y Greg son...?  
– Si, parece que sí....  
– ¿Y viven juntos….?  
– Si, parece que sí…  
– ¿Y Greg nos acaba de amenazar...?  
– Si, parece que sí...  
– ¿Y el asesinato de Lord cómo-se-llame...?  
– Mmmm...¿Qué asesinato?  
– Venga, Sherlock, ¿qué vamos ha hacer?  
– Mmm... Empezar a llamar a la puerta, parece. Y utilizar nuestros mejores modales....


End file.
